


how you learn to live alone

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Sad, i'll move mountains remix, static quake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I'll move mountains' remix (very bad, okay? But I made a promise).</p>
            </blockquote>





	how you learn to live alone

**Author's Note:**

> All grammar mistakes will be fixed :)  
> ('How you learn to live alone' Jonathan Jackson)

Skye was buried in a nightmare, unable to move, to open her eyes, to fall asleep.

She couldn’t even cry anymore.

She felt Lincoln’s heavy breath on her cheek. She knew how weak he was becoming with every second and that was scaring her the most. His pain was making her weak.

Skye’s hands were hurting, tied behind her back, the gloves were tight and uncomfortable on her hands. She had been thinking about breaking her thumb- May told her that was a way to break free from the hundcuffs, but her gloves were stiff, making her feel like her palms were covered in cement.

There was the only one way.

‘Lincoln’ Skye said quietly, forcing herself to open her eyes.

His face was pale and when she saw how much pain he was hiding in his eyes she knew what she had to do.

‘Ward’ll be back soon.’ Skye took a deep breath ‘I’ll do what he wants.’

Lincoln blinked a few times, like he couldn’t understand her words, but after a moment his eyes widened.

‘You can’t Skye. You must... protect them. And he...’ Lincoln wince with pain ‘he can’t know...’

‘I can’t let you die.’ Skye said with hopeless determination in her voice. ‘I just can’t...’

Lincoln tried to smile, but his body started to shake.

‘What’s happening?’ Skye felt her heart clenched with fear. ‘Lincoln?’

‘I’m cold.’ he said, his voice quiet and broken. He was so helpless and Skye couldn’t do anything to change that. She couldn’t even press his wounds and try to stop the bleeding.

Lincoln leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

‘Hey, don’t close your eyes! Lincoln, look at me!’ Skye exlaimed in panic. ‘Please, look at me!’

Lincoln opened his eyes and suddenly his face lit up when he smiled.

‘I’m really happy that I’ve met you, Skye.’ he said quietly.

Skye frozen. He was saying goodbye.

‘No, no, no.’ she moved closer, so her face was only a few inches from Lincoln’s face ‘I can’t let you do this, you...’ the sentense disappeared in her sobs.

‘It’s fine.’ he said with difficulty.

‘No, it’s not! None of this is fine.’

Lincoln didn’t say anything; he was just smiling with eyes full of a strange light.

‘I wish I could touch you right know.’ he whispered so quietly that Skye almost didn’t hear that.

They faces were so close that one of Skye’s tears fell on Lincoln’s cheek.

‘I love you.’ Skye said with a broken voice, trying to stop herself from sobbing.

‘I love you.’ Lincoln said quietly and lifted his head a little; his mouth touched briefly Skye’s lips. ‘It doesn’t hurt anymore.’ he whispered softly.

He gave her a small smile and closed his eyes.

The time stopped.

‘No’ Skye said to the empty room. ‘Please, open your eyes, please, please, don’t leave me, please, no...’

But Lincoln couldn’t hear her anymore.

 

 

 

Skye was sitting on her bed, staring on the wall in front of her. That was the way she was spending the most of her time since... since he had died.

She was eating her meals, she was sleeping at night, she was training with May, but it was pointless, it couldn’t destoroy the emptiness she felt inside her.

She just wanted to disappear.

Because he was gone and all she had left was his name- a hollow, lonely word without any meaning.

 

The door opened slowly.

‘Skye?’ Jemma looked at her with concern ‘Can I come in?’

Skye nodded quietly without looking at her. Jemma closed the door and sat next to her friend.

Skye knew that she could talk with Jemma about everything. About how much it hurt. How hard was to force herself to get up every morning.

But Lincoln was gone and nothing really mattered.

‘Come with me.’ Jemma said softly and grabbed Skye’s hand gently.

Skye followed her friend through the corridors without any questions. She had no idea where Jemma was leading her, but she didn’t really care.

And then she was outside.

 

She raised her head and saw that the sun was shining.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
